


[Podfic]  Born to Motorbabies

by argentumlupine



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Here's the thing with having a crush on a mysterious DJ; it's kind of an inconvenient place to hang your affections.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by jjtaylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Born to Motorbabies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Born to Motorbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138667) by [jjtaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Born to Motorbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318302) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



> Reader's notes at my journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/56657.html#cutid2). Cover art by [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty).
> 
> Intro/Outro: Muse, _Map of the Problematique_

cover art created by [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty). [Click here](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/31773.html) to leave her feedback.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Born%20to%20Motorbabies.mp3)  


## Length

  * 1:09:49



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014083002.zip) | **Size:** 64 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014083001.zip) | **Size:** 21 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Born%20to%20Motorbabies.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Born%20to%20Motorbabies.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
